


Across the Stars

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Space Marines, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Only four hours remain until the facility explodes, and tensions are high. But they're not as high as the sexual tension between Abarai Renji and Ise Nanao. The mutual chemistry and attraction is undeniable, and despite the dire situation, they find themselves succumbing to desire during a hands-on lesson with a pulse rifle.An AU-fic of the "Semper Fi" series, particularly "Bug Hunt".





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of "what-if" scenario I had stuck in my head, and it refused to leave me until I wrote it out. Basically, what if Renji and Nanao had sex while Renji was showing Nanao how to use a pulse rifle in Chapter 7 of "Bug Hunt"? Well, here's what the result is, and I hope you enjoy!

Despite the situation they’re in, Nanao is very much aware of Abarai’s body pressed up against hers. He is guiding her to his pulse rifle and showing her how to use it. Throughout the whole demonstration, his body is pressed close against hers as he takes her on a long and comprehensive tour of the entire rifle. His hands rarely leave her arms and body. Finally, he’s shown her everything and she is ready.

Nanao stands poised, aiming the rifle ahead of her. Abarai comes up behind her, his chest flush against her back. He places his hands over hers as he straightens the barrel and presses the butt of the weapon against her shoulder.

“There we go,” he murmurs, his breath gently ghosting against her neck. “You got it. You would’ve been a great Marine.”

Nanao glances back at him and smiles. Abarai just regards her, his eyes intense and his expression unreadable. Honestly, he’s a little difficult to read. He seems like a spirited and wild type, but he’s a strong, silent man, and there are times when she almost feels a spark from him. Sometimes, she notices him staring at her with that piercing gaze. And honestly, it feels kind of… alluring.

When he’d teased her about the blindfold, Nanao had just blushed and awkwardly laughed, but Abarai had set that gaze of his on her again and it lingers. She can’t help but wonder if he wanted a different reaction from her.

She quickly becomes annoyed with herself. There’s no time to flirt in this kind of situation, let alone fantasize about a relationship. However, Nanao cannot deny the fierce and powerful allure that Corporal Abarai has. And it seems even more overpowering now, especially when they’re in such close quarters.

“Probably because I had a good teacher,” Nanao says evenly in spite of her increased heartbeat.

Abarai’s gaze doesn’t break, and his lips are parted. Nanao has to remind herself not to move into them.

Rather, she returns his gaze with a small smile. “Are you always this hands-on with the new recruits?” she asks.

“Not at all,” he says softly. “Never this close.”

Nanao nods, and suddenly her body feels warmer than before. Abarai is still pressed tightly against her, holding the rifle with her. She swallows hard, desperately trying to fight the blush on her face, unable to keep her thoughts focused on how dire the situation is. The clock is ticking, but all they can do right now is wait for Yadomaru and Kira to finish prepping the drop ship.

Finally, Nanao breaks the silence. “Thank you for the lesson, Corporal,” she says.

Abarai releases her hands, as if broken free from a trance. Grateful for that, Nanao lowers the heavy rifle to her side.

But just as she begins to step away, Nanao feels Abarai’s hands tentatively slide around her hips and rest there. Nanao inhales softly, and she feels his hands tighten slightly, but they stay still. Again, she glances over her shoulder to see Abarai’s intent gaze upon her. His eyes are warm yet piercing, but it’s not a bad feeling at all. There’s nothing lecherous in his eyes. Rather than feeling repulsed, Nanao feels a very warm, very pleasant tingle in her body.

Then, before she even realizes, Nanao presses her back against his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.

Abarai makes his move right then. His lips trail slowly and softly up the line of her neck. Strands of his hair brush against her skin, and Nanao shudders in pleasure as she closes her eyes. She sighs softly, and allows the strap of the rifle to slide down her arm, making the rifle clatter against the floor.

Nanao turns to face him, her lips meeting his own open, waiting lips in a kiss.

It starts out slow, but then Abarai slides his tongue into Nanao’s mouth, deepening the kiss almost immediately. As Nanao gently places her hands on his shoulders, Abarai’s hands slowly trail up Nanao’s body and to her breasts.

Nanao’s tongue meets his and she slowly moves one hand downward until it lightly brushes against his crotch. Abarai moans into her mouth, and Nanao shivers in pleasure when he breaks the kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, all while gently kissing and mouthing at the skin there.

Until now, Nanao has never considered having a fling with a Marine. She’s no stranger to sex, but her last partner had been a colleague during a deep-space mission; hell, most of her partners were her fellow colleagues. She’s never really been attracted to the rough military types.

But her friend Rangiku once told her that there are benefits to a military man, particularly a Marine. Something about focus and stamina, Nanao remembers. Well… it might be worth finding out first hand.

Nanao pulls at Abarai’s armour, panting softly.

Abarai steps away from her. With a wolfish, crooked grin that makes Nanao blush, he starts removing his armour. Nanao just watches, impatience steadily growing within her as she stares at the way the black tattoos on his strong arms almost ripple with every movement.

“Is this okay?” he asks, pulling at the last straps of his vest. “I don’t want you to feel obliged. I want you to want this as well.”

Nanao smiles as she slowly unzips her coveralls, pulling it down over her shoulders as an answer. Feeling Abarai’s interested eyes on her makes her feel a little bit sexy as she steps out of the suit and discards it, leaving her only in her underwear and white tank-top.

Abarai looks at her long, bare legs for a moment before he pulls his own shirt off, throwing it to the side. His gorgeous chest tattoos are now exposed, standing out beautifully against his tan, muscular skin. Nanao’s mouth goes dry as she stares at his chest.

He comes back to her, his bare chest pressing up against her tank-top.

“Go on,” he whispers gently.

Nanao inhales softly, suddenly feeling a little bit shy. It’s been a while since her last sexual encounter, and despite the fact that their lives are at stake, all she can think about is the hot, handsome Marine standing before her, regarding her with such an intense passion that she’s never seen before. Abarai is practically radiating pure, carnal desire, and it’s so goddamn sexy.

“Um…” Nanao feels flustered for a moment, but then she manages to look him in the eye before she speaks again.

“Guide me,” she whispers, momentarily surprised at how sultry her voice sounds.

Abarai smiles slightly when she offers her hands, and he gently takes them and presses them firmly against his chest.

Nanao swallows as she feels Abarai’s smooth and toned muscles against her fingertips, and she slowly traces the interlocking tattoos with her fingers, mesmerized at the sheer beauty of them. Abarai sighs softly when she moves her fingers to the tattoos on his abs, and when Nanao is finished tracing those, he guides her hands into his pants and trails after her fingers as she lightly caresses his long, thick, hard cock.

Abarai’s breath quickens, and he shudders in pleasure at her tender touch. He closes his eyes as Nanao gently takes hold of his cock and strokes him slowly.

“I want you,” he sighs. “Do you want me, Ise?”

For a moment, Nanao is almost speechless as desire rushes through her body. Abarai looks so wonderful, his head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed in bliss as her hand strokes him. And right then, she knows it. Now, Nanao just wants him to take her and make her forget this fucked up situation.

“Yes,” she whispers.

A genuine smile crosses Abarai’s face as he slides his hands up Nanao’s hips and underneath her tank-top. His hands gently caress her breasts, and Nanao closes her eyes as a gasp spills from her lips. She removes her hands from his pants, and she struggles with the button for a moment before removing it and then yanking them down his legs.

Abarai responds by pulling her tank-top up and over her head, her hair falling loose in the process, and then he takes care of her underwear. He then steps out of his pants and discards them into the pile of clothes on the floor.

He then pulls Nanao close to him, bending his head down and kissing her chest, making sure to focus on her breasts as well. Nanao sighs as Abarai takes a nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue brushing against it so deliciously. As he teases her nipple, Abarai’s rough hands trail down her body and past her navel, and then slide in between her legs.

Nanao moans when she feels two fingers slide into her, and Abarai rounds his index finger in a way that makes her shiver with pleasure.

“So you do want me,” Abarai murmurs against her skin as he continues kissing her breasts and kissing up her chest to her neck, his fingers moving steadily inside of her.

As Nanao moans in response, her lips meet Abarai’s in a passionate kiss, his tongue meeting hers again. As she deepens the kiss, Nanao takes his cock into her hand and pumps it gently, tracing her hand up the length of him and brushing her palm against the tip.

Abarai moans into her mouth, and Nanao’s desire is fuelled even further. Then, without warning, Abarai pulls his fingers out from her and then effortlessly lifts her up, holding onto her hips firmly as Nanao instinctively hooks her legs around his waist. He nestles in between her legs, the tip of his cock pressing against her. Nanao responds by wrapping her arms around Abarai’s shoulders, feeling herself almost melt at the lustful glint in his eyes.

Nanao writhes against him, begging for him to enter her.

“You sure? I mean, I don’t have a-”

“It’s fine. I’m on the pill,” Nanao reassures him breathlessly, her hand brushes against his cock, beckoning him to be inside of her already. Abarai moans at the sensation, kissing her briefly.

He pulls away and looks at Nanao with a lustful gaze, staring into her eyes as he slowly, agonizingly lowers her onto him. As his cock slides inside of her with a nice, satisfying stretch, Abarai never breaks his gaze from her. Nanao tries to hold that gaze only to succumb to a pleasured moan that makes her head loll back and her eyes flutter shut.

Holding onto her in a firm grip, Abarai starts to slowly thrust up into Nanao, giving him a deeper penetration. Nanao stifles her moan into Abarai’s shoulder as he quickens his pace, thrusting long and deep into her before pulling out to repeat the same movements again and again.

Nanao can’t control the moans that escape her lips each time Abarai’s hips collide against hers, his cock thrusting deep inside of her. It feels so amazing, and Nanao just digs her fingernails into his muscled back as a sob of pleasure spills from her lips. Then Abarai starts moaning softly, his quick breaths matching Nanao’s.

Abarai pulls her up more, lifting her to him in the most exquisite way ever before resuming his pace. Nanao moves with him, her hands roaming over his back and shoulders as their lips meet in a kiss. Nanao loves the way Abarai kisses her so intensely, the way his lips move roughly yet sweetly against hers, and the way he’s losing himself to passion as he continues to thrust into her at that same fast pace. No one’s ever kissed her like this before. Abarai kisses her like an untamed beast, and it feels so good.

At some point, Nanao finds herself being laid down on top of a table, her legs spread apart as Abarai now fucks her blind, all while looking at her with those intense, lustful eyes. Nanao moans at the sensations rushing through her, and Abarai picks up the pace and thrusts into her even harder.

Nanao starts to feel herself come undone, her body shaking with deliciously satisfying shivers as pure bliss washes over her. She moans loudly, writhing in her intense orgasm. Then Abarai begins to strain, his breathing becoming laboured.

Abarai almost drapes himself over Nanao, nearly lying on top of her, and his breath comes out in short pants as he nears his own release, his thrusts becoming faster. Nanao simply wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and kissing the crook of his neck.

Then, his breath catches. Nanao moans as she feels him spill inside of her, and she sighs as Abarai grunts in pleasure, his grunts matching the slowed and sharp movements of his hips. He moans softly after he finishes riding out his release, and then drapes himself over Nanao, resting on top of her body.

Not caring how sweaty they are, Nanao closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath, keeping Abarai locked in her embrace. After a brief moment, Abarai raises himself up slightly and moves up to gently capture Nanao’s lips in a kiss, one that Nanao is all too happy to return. This kiss is soft, sweet, and even… tender. It makes Nanao’s insides tingle pleasantly, and she almost feels sad when Abarai pulls away from her lips.

After a few moments, Abarai pulls out of Nanao and stands up straight, offering her a hand, which she gladly accepts. He pulls her off the table, smiling shyly at her in an almost boyish way that makes Nanao fluster again. _Okay, he has no right being so cute and sweet like that, goddammit…_ she can’t help but think.

As Abarai gathers their clothes, Nanao can’t help but feel surprised at how tender and gentle Abarai is. She’d thought their encounter would be feral and lustful, ending in only mere minutes. However, she’s not going to deny that she’s grateful that it happened the way it has. She smiles to herself at the thought.

“What?” Abarai asks, a smile of his own crossing his lips.

Nanao shrugs, still smiling. “Nothing. I really enjoyed that.”

Abarai laughs before he bends down and softly kisses her lips, lingering for some time. “So did I.” His voice is genuine, and Nanao feels her heart flutter a little.

 _“Yo, Abarai. We’re done with the perimeter walk. No integrity breaches found. Reporting back,”_ Bazz-B buzzes on the headset.

Abarai grins slightly. “Perfect timing,” he says before picking up the headset and speaking into the mic. “Copy that, Bazz.” His voice is now back to the fair yet firm Corporal, but it doesn’t fail to send a pleasant thrill down Nanao’s spine.

Nanao and Abarai change back into their clothes as quick as they can. Once he’s put all his armour on, Abarai bends down and picks up the discarded pulse rifle, handing it over to Nanao. “Better keep this close. You should get some rest,” he tells her, a smirk crossing his face. “You look tired.”

At that, Nanao can’t help but smile. “Well, I am now!” she laughs. “But you’re right. I’m going to check on Inoue-san.”

“Good idea,” Abarai says, his gaze returning to the same intensity as it had been before sex.

Nanao chuckles. “If you keep looking at me like that, we’re going to end up repeating our recent events,” she teases.

Abarai just grins wolfishly, a glint of hope in his eyes. “Good. I’ll keep that in mind,” he teases back.

“You do that,” Nanao says and walks out of the room, leaving Abarai with a satisfied smile on his face.

As she walks down the hall, Nanao can’t help but replay the encounter in her mind, and her own satisfied smile remains on her face all the way to the medlab.

 _Corporal Abarai…_ Nanao thinks as she enters the medlab. Rangiku was right. Marines are really, _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I blushed while writing this one-shot. It's very sexy, and I know that the last thing you want to do when there are aliens about to storm into the facility is have sex, but hey, I really couldn't resist. As for the name of this crack-ship, I shall name it: Rennao!
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
